


My moonlight. His sunshine

by FairyArtLover



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Jackunzel - Freeform, Moon, Spirits, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyArtLover/pseuds/FairyArtLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whe the sun is up the spirit of the sun is to, and when the moon is up so is his spirit, and what would happen if a solar eclipse happend? This the story of what happens to the spirits of the moon and sun when a eclipse happens.</p><p>Hi guys, i actually took rapunzel and made her the sun and took Jack Frost and made him the moon, hope you guys like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My moonlight. His sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on the Archive and i would very much like if you would leave suggestion that would make my storys better and please don't leave harsh comments. And sorry for any bad spelling or bad grammar

I was sitting by the lake side when he came.”It’s about time you came” I said looking up at him. He had white hair and blue eyes and he carried a staff that he carried wherever he went. “Hey, you try watching over everybody” he said. “What do you think my job is then? Making trees grow? Well that is part of my job but mostly is looking after everybody in the world. The only difference is that I do it by day and you do it by night”. He shrugged “I guess that’s true, but my job is much more difficult”. I smirked “And why is that?” I asked with grin. “Because I do it at night”. I laughed at that and this time he joined in. “Come, I saved a spot for you”, he hesitated a little but sat besides me in the floor. “Isn’t it beautiful?” I said. We were looking up at the sky as there was a solar eclipse happening. “It is” he said “But I have a much better view of the sun” I turned to look at him and found him starring at me. “And I have a much better view of the moon” I said looking into his eyes and we both smiled. “I missed you he said” looking down and I think I saw him blush a little but that must be my imagination because the moon couldn’t blush, could he? “I missed you too” I said looking at my feet. “But I would always catch glimpses of you when I was about to go to … how would you say it?” I asked him. “Say what?” he asked still looking at the ground. Oh how I wish he would just look up. “When somebody is going somewhere but still be there in a way?” I said pulling my knees together and putting my chin in between, thinking. “Drift maybe?” he asked looking up but I didn’t move…much. “Yeah I guess drift is the word, well anyway I would always catch glimpses of you when I drifted and be reminded that I would see you in the next eclipse and that kept me going.” I chuckled at my self. “Isn’t it ironic? The sun and the moon falling in love!” I put my forehead to my knees and laughed and he laughed with me. “I guess it is kind of ironic”. I looked up at his laughing face, and i stopped laughing, “When would I see you again?” He looked down and sighed “I don’t know, but I think it would be in a month maybe? I don’t know” I sighed and stood up and walked where he was and gave him a hand. “What is this for?” he asked looking puzzled, I smiled at him “Well if we don’t know when it will be the next time we see each other, then I thought we should make the best of it” He looked at my hand and then my face and then he took my hand. I putted my arms around his neck and he putted his arms around my waist and we started slow dancing. We looked at each others eyes and then I putted my head in his chest and closed my eyes. A few minutes past and we just staid like that, no talking just dancing. “Hey” he said putting his index finger under my chin so that I could see him “No matter what happens we would always see each other again, no matter what. Ok?” I smiled “Ok” and he kissed my forehead and we resumed dancing. I stopped to look at the sky and sighed. “It’s almost time for you to go” and I looked down but then I felt his finger on my chin and made me look up at him again “Remember we would always see each other again” and then he kissed me. It tasted like the sweetest honey and it smelled as the ocean. I felt as his hands went to the back of my head. It was lips to lips, smile to smile until he pulled away. “Goodbye sunshine” he said with a smile as he faded away. I felt my eyes begin to water and then I looked up at the sky. “Goodbye, moonlight” I said as some tears started to come down. I whipped them away “See you soon”


End file.
